Many Secrets
by Saku572
Summary: this story is about the inuyasha group finding a girl and she joins them for unknown reasons...and she knows Kagome?...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I don't know if this story is gonna turn out good cause I just thought of it now. So yeah just saying... Im gonna have one of my own character, and she is going to be an unknown character right now...**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything...except my character...**

**--------------**Somewhere in the forest-----------------

A person was walking through the forest. The figure was wearing a big hooded robe, so no one could see them, and a two swords at their hip. Walking beside the person was a tiger, it was big snow white tiger with black stripes. The night was clear and the moon glowed on the two walking.

"Well, Sakura..." said the person. "I think that their nearby, do you want to give them a surprise visit?" said the voice sounding like a woman. The tiger roared a small roar, signifying a yes. "Alright a visit it is." said the woman. She got on top of Sakura, and sakura ran through the night looking for the Inuyasha group.

----------------With Inuyasha them----------------

Everyone was sitting around the fire. Inuyasha was sitting by the tree in his usual position, Kagome sat not to far from him, Shippo was fast asleep in her lap. Sango was to her right, and Kirara was in between both of them. And Miroku was sitting next to Kirara. But Sango would have to watch Miroku for his pervertedness.

It was really quiet, no one really wanted to talk right now. They had a long day. Fighting different demons at different times. To tell the truth they were all tired. Inuyasha was the first t get up.

He started growling a bit.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just said "Troubles on the way." Kagome stood up as soon as she put Shippo on the side, so he wouldn't wake up. As soon as Inuyasha said that, both Miroku and Sango stood up as well, and Kirara had transformed into her larger size.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are they?!" said the person. "Oh nevermind...found them..." grumbled the person.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone got ready for a fight. They were a little away from camp, so nothing would get ruined.

Than came the person that they were waiting for. "What do you want?" said Inuyasha, eyeing the person and the tiger that stood beside them. "Oh, nothing" said the person, "I just wanted to visit a dear old friend of mine that's here." "Who would that be?" asked Kagome. "You" replied the woman. "What?! why me?!" she yelled in surprise. "Hmph...you'll find out later." "Do you guys know how hard it is to find you guys?" said the person. "No...but we really don't care about that."said Sango. "Plus, another reason why I wanted to find you guys, was to see if it was true that you guys or more like Inuyasha are really good fighters, and I was sorta wanting a fight for a while." the woman said. (**a/n: I am seriously getting tired of saying "the woman"over and over...) **"A good fight at least...". "Anyway on to what I was going to do."

She took the swords she had, and got ready for the fight, while Miroku had his staff, Sango had her Hirakotsu , Inuyasha had tetsuiga, and Kagome had her bow and arrows.

"Hmm...five agianst two, easy fight...right Sakura?" said the person. Sakura roared in response saying " hell yeah." "All right!!, lets go!"

As soon as she said that, she rushed at miroku knowing he would be easy, so she just knocked him on the head by the temple, and that easily took him out. Sakura and Kirara were engaged in their own fight, clawing, biting at each other, both fighting viciously.

Sango rushed to Mirokus side and checked to see if he was okay. Once she stood up she got her Hiraikotsu, and threw it at the girl. The girl just smirked and pushed it back strongly, and it started spinning back toward Sango. Sango tried running, but hiraikotsu already got her and then it knocked her hard into a tree that was behind her.

"Sango!!!" screamed Kagome. She ran over to her side, and tried to wake her up, but she didn't wake up. "Why did you do that?!" " Well if you had a flying boomerang coming at you, wouldn't you try to push it back?" said the girl. " Anyway, your friend will be fine, she should wake up later on tonight."

Inuyasha had enough of standing around and watching. He just wanted to get rid of this person, so they could get on with the night. So, he raised his sword and yelled out "Wind Scar!!!" and sent his powerful attack at the girl.

------------------------------------------------------------

The two cats were still at it. They both were wearing each other out, actually they already did wear each other out. So after a few more minutes, they quit both were tired and didn't care about fighting anymore. Kirara returned to her small size and watched the three fight. And Sakura sat right beside her watching as well.

------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as the smoke disappeared. They were searching intently for a body, but found none. Then they started to hear someone laughing.

"So this is the power of the famous Inuyasha?, so the rumors are true." said the girl. "How in the freaking hell did you escape that?!" yelled Inuyasha. "Maybe I jumped high into the air and landed on this tree?" said the girl. Kagome laughed as the girl smart talked Inuyasha.

"Keh...whatever.."said Inuyasha. "I give up...I wont fight anymore, I just wanted to see how good you were." said the girl. "Now to explain why im here..." "Uhh...maybe we should head back to camp first, and take care of Sango and Miroku first." said Kagome. "Right lets do that." said Inuyasha. "Kirara!" called Kagome.

Kirara just meowed, and walked to Kagome. "I need you to carry Sango and Miroku back to the camp." Kirara just nodded her head, and Kirara transformed into her larger size. Inuyasha helped Kagome get Sango and Miroku on top of Kirara.

The girl just stood there watching. As soon as they were done with putting the two on Kirara, she called Sakura over. She got on her back, and waited for Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they left the clearing. Inuyasha was still watching the girl that was riding beside them. He was still very aware of her. He would keep an eye on her for a while until he could trust her.

-------------back at camp----------------------

Shippo was still sleeping when they got back. Kagome and Inuyasha got Sango and Miroku off of Kirara's back and had them lay down on there backs. They were still unconcious so they didn't have to worry about them yet. The girl got off Sakura and sat down near the fire. Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from her.

"Keh, what are you doin here?" demanded Inuyasha. "I'll get to that! First I must tell who I am. Before I get to the point of why I'm here." said the girl. Only now did they both notice that the girl still had her hood thing on. "well are you going to take off your hood, to let us see who you are?" asked Kagome, being kind as usual. "Yes, I will, actually I think I'll take it off now..." said the girl. "Finally!!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him oddly and they couldn't tell how the girl was looking at him.

"Anyway..." said the girl. She brought her hand to the edge of her hood and pulled it off and Kagome would've screamed if she wasn't in so much shock. "Well, do you recognize me now, Kagome?" said the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me awhile cause I don't know why...anyway yes this is the second chapter of **

**anyways I don't know what to say..I think there will be songfics from breaking benjamin and some other rock bands...yeah...**

**---------------------------------------------**

"REI?!?!?! What are you doing here?!" Screamed Kagome after a few minutes of shock. Rei was her older sister, who was supposed to be dead. Not many people knew about Rei. Of course Rei came from Kagomes time. But what was funny that Rei was supposed "DEAD." Kagome didn't really get over her sisters "death" that easily. Rei laughed a bit, staring at her sisters shocked face.

Kagome was standing up, the shock was so strong that she just had to stand up fast. "B-but your s-supposed to be dead." Kagome stuttered. "What the hell is going on here?!" yelled Inuyasha not wanting to be left clueless while they talked. "What do you mean she's supposed to be dead?!" "Big question, how in the hell do you know her?!" "She's my sister Inuyasha." "...sigh...I don't get a hug or anything?" said Rei.

Rei was a tall beautiful woman. She had long raven black hair like Kagomes. Her eyes were like Kagomes except more of a dark brown. And her skin was a bit paler. Under her cloak she was wearing present day clothes. Her shirt was a long black sleeve that had a few rips. From the bottom left of the shirt to upper right it said 'The Abandoned.' She was wearing black pants that were loose fitting and had a few chains and pockets everywhere. She was wearing a belt, it was regular but it held two swords on each side. The one on the right was called 'death' and the one on the left was called 'dealer.' And she wore combat boots for shoes. ( A/N: not much of a description but it'll get better!!)

Everyone's screaming somehow didn't wake Sango and Miroku up somehow, but the two cats had snapped their heads up from sleeping once they heard Kagome and Inuyasha scream. 'Their faces are so...funny to look at...haha.' thought Sakura. Shippo was still asleep, amazingly. Kirara was thinking 'Can't you guys just shut up?! god...'

"Why are you alive?" Kagome asked. "Your supposed to be dead, seriously." "Im going to get to that. But first im going to explain why I'm here." "Ok, go on." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha just sat their now, eyes closed but still listening intently on what they were saying. "I'm here because a great evil is going to befall this land." "And this evil is worse than Naraku, and I know that you know that, you have felt it lately haven't you?" "Yes, I have." said Kagome.

"What evil?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm getting there be patient." said Rei. "Has gramps ever tell you of a story about two girls fighting a great evil?" "No, I don't believe he has...why?" she replied. "..sigh..than I shall tell you." said Rei. "It has to do with our past life, and once I tell you, you should be able to remember who you were in the past and what you were." "Ok" said Kagome. Inuyasha was seriously getting lost but was still listening anyway. And he was surprised both of the sisters had a past life together, and that Kagome was somehow different in her past. And still is but both didn't know it yet. "I'm only going to explain the important things to you."

**(A/N: I thought I was going to end it here but I changed my mind..)**

-----Backwards to the past-----

"Kagome" Rei said. "Yes?" Kagome replied. "We have to start getting ready for the battle, you know that right?" "Yeah I do...do you think we're going to live after this fight?" Kagome asked. "I don't know what ever the future holds, but if that's what it holds than that's what will happen." Replied Rei. "Ok..." Kagome said.

Both the girls looked like warriors back then. What Rei was wearing was a black kimono that had a slit to her mid-thigh so she could move more better. The design had blood-red blossoms floating in the air and a blossom tree starting at the bottom of the kimono all the way up and it stopped right where her heart was. It was long-sleeved and it stopped right at her wrist so the sleeve wouldn't get in the way, when she would fight. And of course she had her two swords 'Death' and 'Dealer.' Her hair was still the same but half of her hair was in a high bun and the other half was left down.She stood tall probably reaching about 5'5"- 5'9". Her face held seriousness, and determination.

Kagome was wearing a kimono that was also black but instead of red it was colored with a dark blue. It had a slit going up to her mid-thigh as well. Her design had a ice blue colored dragon wrapping from the right leg going all the way up and the head of the dragon ended up right exactly where her heart was. The kimono was long-sleeved. And on her kimono in certain places would have a rose petal. She wasn't as tall as her sister but she was around 5'6". Her hair was the same, left down and ended at her mid-back. She had her arrows equipped to her back, and her bow slung on her right shoulder, she also had a sword strapped to her left hip. It was called "Soul." Both of the sisters didn't need armor since they had their powers and abilities. Kagome's face held fear as to what might happen but also a strong determination to defeat their long time enemy.

"Ok, you ready?" asked Rei. "Yeah, I'm ready for anything!" replied Kagome. "Good, cause its just about to start." If you looked where they were standing it looked like a humongous clearing, which it was. "You feel that?" Kagome asked. "Yeah...I feel it..." Rei replied. They felt the ground rumbling. "Ok, get ready." Rei said. "Alright." Kagome grabbed her bow and notched the arrow and pulled back as far as the string could go, and stood there waiting, just in case she was ready to use her sword as well. Rei got both of her swords out and got ready for a battle she knew would end their lives, but save the world. Kagome and Rei looked at each other and nodded. Than all of a sudden the ground before them about 100 yds ahead blew up. They weren't surprised, they knew who it was. It was him, their enemy. He was a demon. A strong one at that, or maybe the strongest.

He was tall, about 5'11"-6'. His hair was a deep black, it reached his waist, but he had it in a high ponytail. His eyes were a deep red. His skin a pale tan color. His outfit was of what Shessomaru wore. He also had two swords and he also had power. (A/N: I know not that much of a description thats all I could think of right now, it will be better later.)

"Hello again." he said. "Are you ready?" he said while smirking evilly. "You bet." Rei spat. Kagome just glared at him. "Well good, cause this is going to be one hell of a fight!" he said. "Bring it!" yelled Kagome. Rei and the man ran at each other while Kagome took aim.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Ok thats it, I know its kinda stupid to end it at a flashback battle, but ya, Its getting late, and I have to go, but I need help making a name for the guy, I have no clue...I never thought of a name...could you guys please help me?? I'll try to write faster this time...and ya see you at the next chapter!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**O**

**...I gotta make my chapters longer, and I found a name for the guy, finally!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha except for my character. (Do I have to keep writing this?)**

----------------

Rei ran straight for him. She took both her swords and brought it above her head and held it there, because Kasei, the guy they were fighting, aimed for her head. He brought down his sword hard, when he bought it down onto both her swords it made a loud clash. She moved downwards slightly at the pressure he put on the hit. She started pushing him upwards than pushed him really hard and since he didn't expect that he lost his balance and fell. Than Kagome saw her chance and let the arrow go. It glowed a pink color, showing that was her miko power. It was right on path. But he dodged it quickly. Then he ran towards Kagome.

Rei saw her chance and attacked him from the back. She slashed him on the back, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. Kagome took another arrow and notched it. She took aim and fired. It would have hit him, but he dodged the damn thing again. Finally he got close enough to kill her so she quickly dropped her bow, and grabbed her sword fast enough to defend herself. He put a lot of pressure. She would've fell but she quickly punched him hard on his stomach, he moved back quite far. She gained her balance and Rei was not that far behind. So she nodded signaling to attack at the same time. And they did. Kagome summoned her miko abilities and Rei summoned her elemental abilities. Rei controlled fire and air. They summoned their attacks and aimed it at him.

They brought their swords down, and their attacks hit straight on. Kasei screamed. But when the smoke faded he stood there, laughing and smiling evilly. It freaked the girls out badly. Good thing they had a back up plan. But this plan would defiantly cost their lives. They were going to plan on wearing him out and then casting their life into their most powerful attacks.

Kasei then started to glow a kind of black color, his hair started whipping around wildly, and so did his clothes. Than wind started forming from different directions. The wind started to get so strong that Kagome and Rei had to stick their swords in the ground to stay stable while standing as the wind was blowing hard. "Kagome you okay?!" yelled Rei over the strong winds. "Yeah im fine! You?!" Kagome yelled back. " I'm fine!" Kagome just nodded.

They looked back at Kasei. He said "Now you'll feel how powerful I've gotten. Ahaha!" they knew he was just toying with them. Both of the girls started to worry. All of a sudden the sky was starting to fill with black/gray clouds. 'What the hell is going on?' Rei thought. And then thunder started rumbling in the sky. Kagome and Rei both grabbed their swords from the ground and waited. Then the thunder started to hit the ground. Kasei was definitely controlling the thunder cause where ever they were the thunder would crash where they were. They were dodging the thunder well, but they started to get exhausted. Rei was slowing down to much, and she got hit by one of the thunder bolts. And immediately she was knocked out. "Rei!" Kagome screamed. She ran over to Rei and checked to see if she was okay. She didn't care if the thunder would hit her, and it didn't amazingly. Turned out Rei was fine. "Got one now your next." Kasei said.

"Okay my turn." Kagome whispered. Kasei ran for Kagome sword raised and ready to kill her. Kagome grabbed her sword and was ready for his attack. He attacked from above her head, and she dodged it. He whipped his sword sideways and almost hit Kagome but blocked with the sword and she pushed on her sword. Kasei also pushed on his sword, than Kagome pulled her sword back and tried to hit him in the stomach but failed.

Kasei started up the thunder again since it stopped after he got Rei. And like before the thunder crashed to the ground. All the bolts chasing her. And one got her, but even after it hit her she was still standing. 'Crap, now everything is all damn sore, being hit by a thunder bolt is so not fun...' Kagome thought. Kasei's eyes widened a bit.

Rei started to wake up. 'Ah damn...what happened?...oh yeah, thunder bolt...ughhh...' Rei started to stand she was looking for Kagome and Kasei. Hoping to god that Kagome was still standing. 'Oh my god!!' She woke up a bit before Kagome got hit by the thunder. She watched in horror as her sister was being electrified. But was seriously surprised to find Kagome still standing. 'She is so much stronger than she looks.' Rei smiled a bit. 'Okay my turn.' "Yo Kasei! Over here!" She said. "Haha look whos standing?.." He said. Than Rei and Kasei ran at each other leaving Kagome doing nothing.

While Kasei's back was turned to Kagome she ran sword raised a bit. She signaled for Rei to move, and Rei did. Kagome stabbed him through his back and came out all the way through his stomach. Kasei was totally shocked. He fell to his knees. Kagome removed her sword from his back and stood there smirking, "Look who's on their knees." Kasei gripped his sword, and turned quickly and slashed Kagome right on her stomach. Kagome's eyes widened, than she fell to her knees. "Now look whos on their knees.." He said smirking.

Rei was right behind and got slashed him right on the back with both of her swords making some sort of an X. Kagome slowly got up and moved back about 10 ft. And Rei did the same. They both nodded at each other. Kagome got her powers and put them in her sword. Her sword started glowing a light blue, light green, and pink. Rei's sword started to glow red, silver and light blue. ' this is it' both girls thought. And they both ran towards Kasei...

----end of memory/flashback----

Kagome said nothing. "Surprising to know that you were someone from the past, fighting against a guy and yeah more things. There is more things but I don't think your ready for it yet." Rei said. Inuyasha was just surprised. "I came back because he's back, Kasei." Rei said. "He's back?" Kagome asked. "Yeah he is, if we were reborn, he would be revived." Rei replied. "Oh, so we're going to have to fight him again?" Kagome said. "Yup, exactly." "So...do you guys have to train or something?" Inuyasha asked. "No duh." said Rei. Inuyasha just glared. "God, I was only asking...sheesh..." "So are we going to start soon or something?..the training?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, we should start tomorrow in the morning." Rei said. "Alright." Kagome said. "Hey but what about the Jewel shards?!" Inuyasha said. "Cool it we'll look for it later, or else I'll use the S word..." Kagome said. "Alright never mind they can wait...But it better be some fast training." Inuyasha said. "No worries." Rei said.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered" Rei exclaimed, she grabbed something that was attached to her back. It was another sword. It was Kagomes. She handed it over to Kagome, "Here this is yours. It's name is 'Soul'." Rei said. "Thank you." Kagome said. "It's the same one as before." Rei said. Inuyasha just stared at the sword, it was nice. An than Sango and Miroku were starting to come around.

"Oh no...I don't wanna do more explaining!" Rei whined. "No worries, I'll do it." Kagome said. "Thank you!!" Rei smiled. "Okay I'll see you guys in the morning!, night!!" Rei said. "Night" Kagome and Inuyasha said. Kagome stayed up to tell Miroku and Sango what was going on and what happened. And she stayed up for a little thinking about it all. And after a while she fell asleep. Sango and Miroku fell asleep...again. Sakura and Kirara were sleeping peacefully and Shippo was _still_ sleeping. And Inuyasha was leaning against the tree sitting his normal way and his eyes were closed but he was still awake. He thought now maybe he could trust the girl...

------------

**Ok, I seriously hate this I deleted the whole third chapter! And I had to redo it, and I only remembered some parts of it...but as long as I have. I seriously have to update faster...anyways, I shall try and post the next one either tomorrow or the next day, but I will re-post it! And I'll see you guys later! **


End file.
